


Death Note/ Morning light

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 06 July 2009. From Near's POV. Thanks to Jenwryn for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Death Note/ Morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 06 July 2009. From Near's POV. Thanks to Jenwryn for the beta.

  


  
  


**Title**: Morning light  
**Author**:[](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/profile)[**ca_te**](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters**: Matt, Mello, Near  
**Rating**: PG-13 (references to sex)  
**Disclamer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters  
**Summary**: What Near feels as he wakes up in a motel room filled with the morning light  
**Notes**: I wrote this listening to "Breathe" by Midge Ure. It's from Near's POV.  
            Thanks to[](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenwryn**](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/)for the beta

  


_   
**Death Note/ Morning light**   
_

[Breathe life to lay 'fore me  
Breathe to make me breathe

“Breath by Midge Ure]

 

The motel room is silent. Outside the light begins to gently slide over the sea and the sand.  The room is immerse in a soft kind of light. The clothes on the floor seem to absorb it, like dry sponges. Mello moves in his sleep. The sheets rustle. Near looks at him, his hair over his face, a hand under the pillow. He hadn’t known Mello moved so much in his sleep. Still looking at him, Near twirls a curly lock between his index and middle finger. The morning light makes him feel cold. The black of the night was   much warmer. A light snore makes him turn. Matt curls himself up more. Near covers the read-head’s body with the sheet. Matt’s skin is darker that Mello’s. Everything in Matt makes Near think of fire. Yes, and not that kind of metaphorical fire. The fire which eats up everything, which melts plastic and metal. Near brings his knees closer to his chest. His heart beats a bit faster. This is the first time in his whole life he has woken up and wasn’t alone. He doesn’t know where they are, they arrived the night before; they have left Wammy’s, Mello had decided it.

All Near knows now is the perfect timing of Matt and Mello’s breathing. They seem to respond to each other even when they sleep. Near wonders if Plato was right and human beings were composed from two halves in the beginning. Near looks at the window and at the pale light behind the curtains. If things are like that…he wonders who could be his own half. It is really needed in the end?

Then he feels a light pressure on his thigh. Mello’s long fingers seem to belong there, over his skin.

\- Hey.

Mello’s voice is groggy from sleep. He licks his lips.

\- Yes, Mello?

\- Go back to sleep…

Near looks at Mello. Mello has already his eyes closed. Near swallows and looks at Mello’s fingers, still on his thigh.

Mello squeezes lightly.

\- It’s still early.

Matt mumble and throws an arm around Mello’s waist.

\- Yeah. It’s early! Come here.

Matt makes a goofy little gesture with his hand.

Slowly Near lies down again. The sheets are cold under his body. He pulls at the blanket a bit more. Mello sighs. Near’s eyes get wide as Mello encircles him with his arm and brings him closer. Near lightly presses a hand on Mello bare chest. The skin is tender and smooth under his fingertips.

Near had never touched anyone’s skin till the night before.

He doesn’t know how to do it properly.

Mello smiles at the sensation of Near’s curly hair brushing lightly on his collar bone. He slides his hand along Near’s spine. Near shivers. He thinks he should try.

Near has never tried to change for anyone else before.

He looks at Matt hand, over Mello’s belly. Shyly he brushes his fingers over the back of Matt’s hand.   
Matt mumbles   
quietly  
.

Near feels his cheeks heating up a bit as he remembers Matt’s voice the night before. He remembers how Matt and Mello’s voices were free in the room, like birds, filling his ears, caressing his skin. They were both deep and light. He understood from the start that they were the voices which they used to show what they really had inside. Near thought that the little sounds escaping his own mouth were stupid in contrast, not even comparable. But then…then Matt and Mello had smiled at him and slowly licked and kissed his restraints away.

Near brushes his thumb over the back of Matt’s hand. And he thinks that he doesn’t want this bubble to break.

Near doesn’t believe in God like Mello does. Now, laying here, the warmth of Matt and Mello’s bodies flowing around him, he wishes he could.

 

The light is invading the room and Near’s eyes hurt as he tries to open them. There’s a hand shaking him roughly.

\- C’mon, you lazy ass! We have to leave.

Matt’s voice is cheerful, in contrast when it rings through the room. Near smiles.

\- Oh but Mel! Lets go to the sea first!

Near rolls on his back. Mello is hovering over him, blond hair like gold curtains around his face.

\- Let’s take him to the sea, Mello.

\- Hey! Don’t say it like I’m a dog!

Mello rolls his eyes.

\- Alright! Alright! Now get up and get ready.

Near smiles as Mello ruffles lightly his hair before getting off the bed. Still, Near remains on his back for a moment. He looks at the ceiling and hopes that Plato was wrong.

 

Outside it’s windy. Mello curses through his teeth. Matt laughs.

\- Are you afraid for your hair, princess?

\- Why you…

Matt begins to run and Mello follows him. They seem goofy penguins running weirdly on the sand. Near looks at the sea. He likes the constant sound of the waves. It would be scarier to be in front of the ocean with no sound at all.

\- Hey, rabbit!

Mello’s voice is high, it cuts trough the wind, through the sound of the waves.

\- Come here!

\- Yeah what are you doing over there!

They stand there, under the noon sun. Mello’s leather seems to shine. Matt’s smile seems like pure fire.

Near twirls his hair around his fingers.

\- First I need to ask a question!

Mello puts his hands on his hips.

\- What now?

Near tries to raise his voice.

\- Do you think Plato was right?

Matt looks at Mello, Mello looks at Matt.

\- About what, you idiot?

Near looks at his feet, and at the sand under them.

\- That human beings only have one other half.

Matt lifts his goggles over his head. He tenderly caress Mello’s neck. Mello looks at him, then back at Near, standing there in all his whiteness.

\- You really think that jerk could understand? I think he was a fucking idiot!

Near feels something warm spreading through his veins, in the pool of his heart, in the ocean of his mind.

He walks on the sand, the sound of waves into his ears. The water seems made of gold, under the sun. Mello and Matt stand there, and smile.

  



End file.
